characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Coyote Starrk
Coyote Starrk is an antagonist from the anime/manga series Bleach. He is one of the strongest members of Sōsuke Aizen's Arrancar army. His title is Primera Espada. Background Starrk tried to live with other Hollows, but simply being near him caused them to lose their souls and die. Because of this, he became jealous of how the weak are allowed to come together, and so wanted to become weak. In an attempt to escape his loneliness, he split his soul into two, which became himself and Lilynette Gingerbuck, a small Arrancar girl. After noticing a large pile of dead Hollows, Aizen convinced Starrk and Lilynette to join his army. Powers & Abilities *'Swordsmanship.' *'Expert Marksmen.' *'Immense Spiritual Power: r'Starkk possessess incredible spiritual power, it acts as his source for his energy power. His spiritual pressure iss trong enough to harm people and install fear into opponents. *'Sonido:' A high-speed technique that resembles teleportation. *'Descorrer: '''He can open a gate to Hueco Mundo, the world of the Hollows, at any time. *'Cero:' A powerful wave of Spiritual Energy. He possesses one of the strongest ones in Hueco Mundo. Unlike other Espada, he can fire it instantly without making any gestures. *'Bala: A faster energy blast which can be used for rapid fire. While not as strong as Cero, its still strong enough to decimate and rip through bodies. *'Quick strategist: '''He is always paying attention to details to make up great strategies on the spot. Equipment *'Katana: He wields a katana with no special properties, but he is quite skilled at using it. Alternate Forms Resurrección Unlike other Arrancar, his released form does not come from his sword. Instead, he merges with Lilynette again and transforms her into a pair of guns. In this form, his strength increases and he gains new powerful techinques. *'Enhanced Cero:' He can now shoot Cero from both of his guns at high speeds. One of his guns is faster but weaker, and the other one is more powerful but it needs to recharge for a second. *'Cero Metralleta:' He fires thousands of Ceros at machine gun speeds. It is very difficult to dodge. *'Enhanced Hierro:' His skin is a lot harder in this form, having withstood many powerful blows. *'Colmillo:' He can summon two energy swords from his bandoleers. *'Wolves:' Starrk summons a pack of Spiritual Energy wolves that can attack the opponent with melee attacks or by exploding. These wolves are pieces of Starrk and Lilynette's soul, so abusing this technique can kill them. Feats Strength *Knocked out Shunsui Kyōraku with a point-blank Cero from behind. *Blocked Love Aikawa's enormous club-like Soul Slayer with his guns. *He is banned from using his released form inside of Las Noches because his spiritual pressure is strong enough to destroy the city-sized palace. *Just being near other Hollows is enough for him to destroy them. *Traded blows with Shinsui and fatally wounded him. *His Wolves nearly killed Love Aikawa and Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi. Speed *Dodged several deflected Cero from Jūshirō Ukitake's Soul Slayer. *Dodged several surprise attacks from Kyōraku. *Evaded energy blasts from Utikate. *Can create afterimages with speed alone. *Appears as if he was teleporting when moving. *Evaded both Ichigo and Kenpachi and arrived at Aizen's side quicky. Durability *Withstood Love's Hifuki no Kozuchi, a technique that covers the giant club in flames, giving it enormous strength. *Withstood a being impaled in the stomach by Kyōraku. *Easily block blade attacks with his barehands. *Only gain minor injuries from an attack that destroyed a building. Skill *He damaged Kyōraku, one of the most skilled and fastest swordsmen in Soul Society. *He was able to easily predict Kyōraku's movements. *Was powerful and experianced enough to be Aizen's top Arrancar. Weaknesses *He hates fighting *Lazy *Overusing his wolves can weaken him a lot, leave him defenseless, or even kill him. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Spirits Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Villains Category:Sword Users Category:Firearms Users Category:Deceased Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Completed Profiles Category:Bleach Category:Shōnen Jump Category:Shueisha Category:Electricity Manipulators